


Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me.

by Brookelocks



Series: Collection of One shots Inspired by music. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Brookelocks
Summary: I'm gonna do this rightShow you I'm not movingWherever you go, I won't be far to followOh, I'm gonna love you soYou'll learn what I already knowI love you means you're never, ever, ever getting rid of meNaruto is very persistent, Sasuke secretly likes it, Sakura kinda wants to bash their heads together, Ino is thoroughly amused.





	Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't really inspired by the song and more so the situation, one of them not thinking they are good enough and the other really not caring. Enjoy!

She should have expected it, she just hadn’t figured that Sasuke was so fucking blind (or stupid, or both). She turns to Ino who is also intently watching the two bicker over flowers that Naruto had gotten his ex-teammate. “You would assume Sasuke would have figured out that Naruto is in love him when he chased him for so long trying to bring him home.” Ino says in a soft voice. 

“You would think, but then you have to remember Sasuke is just as dense as Naruto, not to mention the serious trust and abandonment issues.” Sakura murmurs. Honestly it’s only been about a month since Sasuke came back, and really not much has changed. He is still the same prickly bastard as he always has been, just now he isn’t actively plotting their murder. Although she does suppose at least one thing has changed, because now that Naruto isn’t focused on trying to get Uchiha to come home, he has started to focus on getting the Uchiha to go out with him. Of course Sasuke has just told him to fuck off almost every single time, but of course those few times he hasn’t outright told the blond to leave him alone only encourage Naruto; and if there is one thing Naruto does well it would be taking a mile if you give him an inch. 

This all leads up to now, in which Naruto has placed himself in front of the door to Sasuke’s apartment with a bouquet of lilies (because Sasuke had said that the roses were too cliche) while the raven haired shinobi stands there looking as if he would honestly rather be on a battlefield than facing his once teammate. Sakura almost feels bad for him, almost. Naruto just grins as he gives a speech that could put Gai to shame. Ino snickers, “wanna bet Sasuke thinks this is some elaborate prank?” 

“Oh definitely.” She turns to watch them, in time to see Sasuke roll his eyes and shove Naruto out of the way. She shakes her head and grabs Ino’s arm, the two of them should get back to work, this village doesn’t run itself, especially not with Kakashi-sensei in charge.

* * *

“Just take the flowers and leave.” Sasuke sighs, he doesn’t have the energy for this, not today (not after a full day of dealing with pre-genin disguised as community service, who let Kakashi become the damned Hokage anyway?). 

“Sorry, can’t do that Teme.” Naruto says casually although he does have the sense to hover at the entrance and not just waltz into Sasuke’s space uninvited. He sighs, he is so going to regret this later. 

“Fine, don’t even think of leaving your shoes on Dobe.” The sound of Naruto cheering, makes Sasuke’s lips twitch up into a small smile. Naruto is too damn stubborn for everyone's good. He isn’t surprised when Naruto wraps his arms around him (not like the first time, which had ended poorly for them both). Sasuke sighs although he doesn’t bother to struggle. 

“I love you Sasuke.” He whispers face pressed into Sasuke’s neck. “You’re never ever getting rid of me.” 

“Yeah I guessed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Never Ever Getting Rid Of Me_ form the musical Waitress.


End file.
